


This is Not What I was Expecting (Well Actually Maybe I Did)

by DawnMalfoy



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jongin is a third wheel, Romantic Fluff, Third Wheels, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnMalfoy/pseuds/DawnMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin just wanted his two best friends to be friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Not What I was Expecting (Well Actually Maybe I Did)

When Jongin had first introduced Kyungsoo to Taemin it was because he was certain that the two would get along. After all they were both friends with him and people who had mutual friends tended to get along. What he hadn’t intended was for Kyungsoo to blush and fall silent when Taemin introduced himself. It was odd to see his ‘evil’ hyung hiding behind his back and peeking around the curve of his shoulder to whisper a meek “H-hello Taemin-Sunbaenim”. 

If this had been anyone else, Kyungsoo would have been grinning and bowing to ninety degrees. 

He definitely hadn’t expected dorky, quiet Taemin to pull out a suave smirk and smooth “Oh no, Kyungsoo it’s fine just call me Taemin. That sunbae business just makes me feel old” (That was bullshit. Taemin had forced Jongin to call him Sunbae for years) that made Kyungsoo giggle and say “Are you sure that’s okay Sunbae?” To which the boy had simply nodded and asked them to come inside. 

He hadn’t expected Taemin to pull Kyungsoo to his side when they sat down to play video games. Jongin did not expect Kyungsoo to blush and allow it. He most certainly did not expect Kyungsoo to look up at Taemin with doe eyes and ask him to help him play Mario Kart. If they had been in the EXO dorm with just the two of them, Kyungsoo would have been wiping the floor with Jongin even in his Princess Peach Kart. Now, he seemed to be intentionally falling off the track so that Taemin would smile at him and bring his hands to cover his much smaller ones in order to help him with the controls. Frankly, it was disgustingly obvious what they were both doing. 

It wasn’t as though Jongin wasn’t aware that both boys were bisexual either. After all, they’d both tried to come on to him at one point or another. It was just that other than him Jongin had never seen the two flirt with another man before. It was kind of cute to watch Kyungsoo glance Taemin only to blush and turn away. It was certainly interesting to watch Taemin gently slide a hand to rest over Kyungsoo’s shoulders after he ‘yawned’.

The shy flirting was cute until they invited him to go to the cinemas with them. Kyungsoo was crunching away at his nachos so loudly that Jongin could barely hear the movie. He went to say something about it, because the movie had just gotten to the good bit and he didn’t want to miss any of it but Taemin glared at him in a way that had him shrinking back into his seat. It is when he finally takes a proper look at the pair that he notices that the armrest between the two chairs has been lifted and that Kyungsoo is slumped against Taemin’s side while Taemin’s hand rests on his thigh in a possessive way. They look like a couple.

He kind of ships it. 

Still it is the first time something like this had happened so he pushed the feeling away. He was probably being stupid. There was always a phase of infatuation when you make a new friend. A point where you want to learn everything you can about a person and more. It was only normal, especially when you were an idol and most of your friendship were manufactured for public display. The skinship was probably a side effect of having so many manufactured, overly close friendships. They had forgotten what it was like to be friends with someone without having to be concerned about fangirls and shipping. 

It was harder to brush off the second time. Kyungsoo and Taemin had begged him to go out with them for a late night coffee. The two boys had sat squished together on one of the benches of the booth, close enough that Kyungsoo was almost on Taemin’s lap. Taemin’s arm is sitting on Kyungsoo’s hips. Jongin feels as though he is standing outside of a window as the two whisper to each other and smile, occasionally asking his opinion before returning to their conversation. 

When he’d asked Kyungsoo about it later that night on the way to the dorm the older boy had shrugged and said nothing. Jongin brushed it off as them just getting to know each other. 

After all, it looked like he’d been right. Taemin and Kyungsoo were getting along like two peas in a pod. 

What Jongin had not expected was for Kyungsoo to suddenly begin to easily roll his body and thrust hips in dance practice. He hadn’t expected Taemin to start bring food to games night that was actually edible and made from scratch. He hadn’t expected Taemin to come over to the EXO dorms only to blow him off to go and talk to Kyungsoo. 

Jesus fucking christ, his two best friends had stolen each other!

So when Jongin walks into Kyungsoo’s room on a night that Taemin has come to visit and finds them on the bed together, lips pressed together and hands entwined, he drops the DVDs he is holding to run to the SHINee dorm because he most definitely had not expected that when he introduced them. 

Kibum would know what was happening. Kibum always knew what was happening. Especially if it had to do with Taemin. Or same-sex couples within the industry. Kibum would definitely know about this. If there was a this. Maybe they were just kissing for the sake of kissing. Maybe they’d gotten started on the beer and soju before he’d turned up. He’d kissed people when he was drunk before. It wouldn’t be strange if you were warm, comfortable and drunk to kiss. 

So he storms into the SHINee dorm intent on figuring out if this really is just a one time thing; ignoring Jinki’s shocked yells and Jonghyun’s mildly threatening glare. Thank god Minho isn’t there. If SHINee wasn’t aware of this already, Minho would probably kidnap Kyungsoo just to investigate him about his intentions with Taemin. 

Although if what Jongin had seen already was an indicator, they really should be more worried about their own member’s intentions with Kyungsoo. With the way they’d been kissing when Jongin ran out, he’d be surprised if Taemin’s hand wasn’t inside Kyungsoo’s pants by now. 

He can’t decide whether he’s offended by the way that Kibum throws his head back and laughs or whether he’s confused. Surely out of everyone Jongin would have been the first to know that Taemin and Kyungsoo have been dating for months. After all they were both his best friends. They would have told him if they had liked each other. Let alone if they were dating!

“How did you not know?” Kibum giggles. 

He didn’t expect Kyungsoo and Taemin not to tell him for another month after Kibum had laughed at him and complimented his matchmaking abilities. He had believed that Taemin and Kyungsoo would trust him with something like this. It wasn’t as though he had given them a reason not to. He’d never bullied their sexuality or made snide comments, in fact he’d actively encouraged them to date whoever they had fancied at the time. 

(that hadn’t ended well when Kyungsoo had confessed to Jinhwan, but at least Kyungsoo had told him about that crush)

He would never forget those awkward years where Taemin had been in love with Minho and had trailed after him like a lost puppy. 

He’d never let Taemin live it down either. 

Still when they finally take him aside in one of the breaks between heavy dance practice and admit to him that they’re dating, Jongin doesn’t expect it. At that point he’d come to accept that perhaps they simply expect him to read between the lines, although they certainly weren’t making it difficult. Since the first time he’d walked in on them, he had caught them kissing no less than ten times and once he’d walked in when Taemin’s hand was moving about within Kyungsoo’s pants while he sucked a mark into the pale flesh of Kyungsoo’s neck. 

Still he pretends to be shocked for a moment before smiling and ruffling their hair, whining about them being stupid and not telling him. 

This was definitely not what he expected when he introduced Taemin to Kyungsoo.

It was better.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY BUT I AM TAESOO TRASH  
> I love Kaisoo, but Kai's new news means that I can also make a whole heap of people into taesoo trash like me.  
> Plus lets be honest the TENSION between these two at all the SMTOWN stages and they're like actual couple goals and just help


End file.
